httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystical The night Fury
-She's something else- Valka upon meeting Mystic for the first time Description Mystic is a beautiful night fury female, with black scales,and pale blue eyes. She belongs to NightFall321 as her own creation, (She mean's no harm, just loves HTTYD.) Looks and Personality Under the Alpha's control she's one dragon. Under her own, she's something else Mystical is hard, unshakable while under control, when she isn't she's funny, meek, naive, gullible, and lacks self confidence. However when her loved ones are put at risk, she will do anything for them. She is curious, sensitve, loyal, and brave, depending on how you look at it :). She is also intelligent. She has pale blue eyes, that sparkle, and grey streaks along her back, other than that, she is an completely average looking ''night fury, Ability's Mystical is swift and fast inn the air, as she is thinner and she can easily pass Toothless in a race, but her personality gets in the way. She is stealthy, after her years of serving the bewilderbeast. She has an average shot limit, nothing special there, '''History' Mystical Begginnings Warning Contains spoilers about the up-coming fanfiction Little is known about Mystical's past. Only that she arrived to destroy Toothless, as the bewilderbeast saw her an equal to Toothless, Toothless freed her from the mind control, and she was allowed to go back to Berk with him. At first, she saw many eyes watching her, and she felt scared, and vulnerable. She had her first fight with a monstrous nightmare, but before she could come to any serious harm, Toothless arrived and stepped in, he scared the nightmare away, but was badly injured, his tailfin was ripped and he was unable to fly. He told Mystical to fly to Berk and find Hiccup, who would know what to do. She flew to Berk and had another encounter with the Monstrous nightmare, she nearly lost, but after thinking of Toothless, she shot free, and killed the nightmare. She continued to Berk, which she had been a while, she states "I've seen the fire stars down there once, as a cub" Meaning her and her family could have flown by before she was taken under the bewilderbeast control. There everybody crowded around her, making her uncomfortable, but she managed to find Hiccup, who was the one least sick, she spent a while trying to explain what had happened, and then tried to get him to come with him. In the end, they called for Valka, who spoke the dragon tongue. Mystical explained everything to her, which Valka translated, she then took Hiccup back to the island, only to find it deserted, Mystical was devastated, at the thought of losing her only friend, but she didn't give up, and caught a scent, she found herself and faced her fears of returning to the Alpha, where Toothless was being held in a ice prison. Mystical sneaked over to Toothless, and let him free, where Toothless summoned the dragons in the army and rebelled against the Alpha, killing him. Mystical held Drago Bludvist's son, but she saw the fear inside of him, and let him go, afterwards, they found the Aurora flower inside the Ice cave, and took it back to Gothi, Toothless asks if she will stay, which she accepts happily. Triva * In the fanfiction, night furies are seperated, by there eyes, girls have blue, while males have green * All the pictures of Mystical are edited from Toothless, whom I don't own. * I plan to make 2 more. Comment if you have any ideas.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Night Fury dragons Category:Wild dragons Category:Bewilderbeast dragons Category:Females Category:Tamable Category:Night Fury